Lost Discoveries
Back to Discoveries Lost Discoveries Arcane Focus: Air This arcane focus has medium range and spread, but has improved speed. Arcane Focus: Earth This arcane focus has medium range and a wide spread. Arcane Focus: Fire This arcane focus has medium range and spread, but consumes low value items to increase the efficiency of the bore. Arcane Focus: Water This arcane focus has long range and medium spread. Axe of the Stream This enchanted thaumium axe harvests all wood blocks (logs) connected to the targeted block, and as such is capable of cutting down entire trees with a single action, depositing the wood in the player's inventory. Holding shift suppresses this power. While right-click is held loose items will flow towards you. Note that the larger the tree, the more durability will be consumed, the axe will stop short of destroying itself but any further uses will destroy the axe. Boots of the Meteor These boots allow their wearer to make impressive leaps and bounds. If shift is held while a sufficient distance from the ground, the boots will hurl themselves (and their wearer) down with considerable force, causing a shockwave of blistering heat. (Requires Seven League Boots to be researched) Charm of Cleansing This protective charm cures you of harmful effects like poison and douses you if you are on fire. It does not protect you from direct fire damage. Keep in mind that it can wear out and will be destroyed if overused. Charm of Life If this charm is kept on your person it will continually regenerate your health. Keep in mind that it can wear out and will be destroyed if overused. Charm of Vigor If this charm is kept on your person it will keep you fed and protect you from drowning. Keep in mind that it can wear out and will be destroyed if overused. Collected Wisdom This upgrade allows thaumic devices like enchanters to impart more knowledge or magical effects. Upgrade: Right-click on appropriate block to upgrade it. Concentrated Vis This unstable liquid is a highly concentrated form of vis. It will evaporate rapidly on exposure to open air, but fortunately almost all of it will seep into the aura. Crucible of Eyes This crucible holds more vis and is more efficient than the basic crucible, producing 20% more pure vis and 20% less tainted vis. When the crucible is nearly full it will emit a redstone signal. Crystalline Bell This bell seems to resonate with vis crystals. You suspect it could be used to retrieve individual crystals from a cluster. It cannot harvest the last remaining cystal in a cluster. (Must research any vis crystal other than tainted to discover) Dawnstone When broken after midday, this small glowing stone is able to speed up the passage of time until the next dawn. Elemental Crusher Combining the raw elemental power of the Pick of the Core and the Shovel of Renewal with the versatility of the Void Crusher, this tool shatters earth and stone with frightening speed and efficiency. (Requires Pick of the Core, Shovel of Renewal and Void Crusher to be researched) Elemental Cutter Combining the speed of the Axe of the Stream, the elemental fury of the Sword of the Zephyr, and the versatility of the Void Cutter, this weapon cuts a swathe through wood and bone. No enemy or item can escape your grasp while you hold this blade. (Requires Axe of the Stream, Sword of the Zephyr and Void Cutter to be researched) Everful Urn A small fountain of pure water always flows from the top of this urn, making it a perfect water source to fill your buckets, bottles or other liquid containers. Filling from it does cause a tiny taint charge. Goggles of Revealing This marvelous eyewear duplicates all the functionality of the Thaumometer and also allows you to see things that are usually not visible to the naked eyes Hoe of the Mystic This mystical hoe is capable of tilling or harvesting a large field at once. Holding shift supresses this power. Inert Carpet This magical carpet will allow you to soar through the air like a bird. Currently it is inert and you must first infuse it with an Extract of Lightest Air to charge it. Its magic will not last forever and it will need to be recharged. Pickaxe of the Core This magical pickaxe smolders with inner heat. Any materials harvested are automatically smelted as if by a furnace. Holding shift suppresses this power. You can also use it to create a small wisp that will guide you to the most valuable item it can find nearby. Potency Enchantment This enchantment enhances the effect of certain magical devices like wands, it boosts things like damage, range, area of effect or number of blocks affected. The exact attribute it boosts varies from item to item. Quicksilver Core This upgrade increases the speed of any devices or thaumic creations it is attached to. Upgrade: Right-click on appropriate block to upgrade it. Relic Hunter Enchantment This enchantment has a small chance of revealing an artifact when you slay a foe with a weapon bearing it. Higher levels of the enchantment increases both the occurance and quality of the artifacts found. Self Repair Enchantment Items imbued with this enchantment will slowly repair themselves over time. The mystical energy required for this enchantment is drawn directly out of the local aura. Seven League Boots These boots allows their wearer to make impressive leaps and bounds. Holding shift while jumping reduces the jump height. Shovel of Renewal The enchanted shovel is capable of removing large sections of earth and sand. Holding shift suppresses this power. It is also extremely effective at removing tainted ground. If right-clicked it will encourage plants to grow. Stabilized Singularity This upgrade increases the efficiency of any devices of thaumic creations it is attached to. Upgrade: Right-click on appropriate block to upgrade it. For example the Thaumic Infuser uses 20% less vis to infuse things. The Thaumic Crystalizer will use 25 instead of 30 pure vis to re-energize depleted crystals and 17 pure vis to change a crystal to another type of crystal. When added to the Travelling Trunk, this upgrade turns it into a Greedy Trunk meaning that it sucks up dropped items around it. Sword of the Zephyr This enchanted Thaumium sword is able to call upon the powers of wind to summon lightning amongst groups of enemies, pull enemies towards you or even grant the power of flight! Thaumic Crystalizer This arcane device will convert 30 pure vis back into vis crystals by re-energizing depleted crystals. It can also use 20 pure vis to transform existing crystals into different types. The type of crystals produced are semi-random (influenced by surroundings). Thaumic Duplicator This device allows you to use vis to duplicate items. Only simple items or raw resources can be duplicated. Thaumic Enchanter This arcane device works exactly like a normal enchantment table, except that it requires vis instead of character levels. The Thaumic Enchanter can be boosted by Brain-in-a-Jars Thaumic Generator This device converts vis into pure energy usable by many devices. It generates Industrialcraft EU, Redpower Blutricity and Buildcraft MJ. (Requires Stabilized Singularity to be researched) Thaumic Restorer This device allows you to repair damage to any items placed within, or recharge certain magical items. This device requires vis to function. Thaumium Crucible This crucible holds more vis and produces 40% more pure vis and 40% less tainted vis than the basic crucible and when it is nearly full it will emit a redstone signal. This crucible cannot overflow and any excess items remain inside it till there is room to smelt them. (Requires Crucible of Eyes to be researched) Traveling Trunk This magical chest follows you around wherever you go. As long as you keep it fed (or keep food in it's inventory) it should remain healthy and strong. It's abit noisy and clumsy, but at least it's fireproof. Wand of Reversal Turn back the hands of time with this mystical wand. This wand allows you to retrieve runic essences and upgrades once they have been placed, though success isn't guarenteed. It can also be used to retrieve animated chests. Back to Discoveries